leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lookalike Item
Lookalike Items (Japanese: そっくりどうぐ Lookalike Items) are items in . Similarities and differences They look like and are based on regular items. Their short descriptions are the same as their counterpart item, but have "...?" at the end. However, they have differences in their names (usually subtle spelling changes) and will have different effects; sometimes it is the opposite effect of the item it is imitating. Their full descriptions are also different. List of Lookalike Items |gen=IV |genex=yes |mdex=yes |sprite=Oran Berry |bag=MD |buyable=yes |buy=50 |sell=5 |currencybuy= |currencysell= |effect=A food item that deals 10 damage and restores by 5. Lookalike for Oran Berry. |descmds=A food item that deals damage. It also somewhat fills the Pokémon's Belly. It is a Lookalike Item for the Oran Berry, so be careful! |locmds=Drenched Bluff, Mt. Bristle, Waterfall Cave, Apple Woods, Steam Cave, Amp Plains, Crystal Cave, Crystal Crossing, Chasm Cave, Dark Hill, Brine Cave, Hidden Land, Temporal Tower, Mystifying Forest, Sky Peak Mountain Path, Blizzard Island, Crevice Cave, Surrounded Sea, Miracle Sea, Concealed Ruins, Mt. Travail, The Nightmare, Spacial Rift, Dark Crater, Marine Resort, Lake Afar, Happy Outlook, Mt. Mistral, Shimmer Hill, Lost Wilderness, Midnight Forest, Bottomless Sea, Mt. Avalanche, Sky Stairway, Mystery Jungle, Oblivion Forest, Treacherous Waters, Southeastern Islands, Inferno Cave, Zero Isle North, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West, Zero Isle South, Zero Isle Center, Destiny Tower }} |sprite=Seed |gen=IV |mdex=yes |genex=yes |bag=MD |buyable=no |sellable=yes |sell=80 |currencysell= |effect=Revives a Pokémon; then the Pokémon faints with laughter. Can only be used on Pokémon with the Item Master IQ Skill. Becomes a after use. Lookalike for . |descmds=An item that revives a fainted Pokémon...right? And after reviving? It becomes a after use. It can only be used by a Pokémon that knows the Item Master IQ Skill. It is a Lookalike Item for the Reviver Seed, so be careful! |locmds=All dungeons }} by 5. Lookalike for . |descmds=A food item that causes the user to say, "See ya!" and warp elsewhere on the floor. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's Belly. It is a Lookalike Item for the Vile Seed, so be careful! |locmds=Mt. Bristle, Steam Cave }} by 5. Lookalike for . |descmds=A food item that gives the Slip status, where it is possible to walk on water. It also somewhat fills the Pokémon's Belly. It is a Lookalike Item for the Sleep Seed, but you'll be pleasantly surprised when you make a mistake on this one! |locmds=Waterfall Cave onwards }} by 5. Lookalike for . |descmds=A food item that makes more Poké appear on the next floor. It also somewhat fills the Pokémon's Belly. It is a Lookalike Item for the Doom Seed, but this is one mistake you'll be very happy to make! |locmds=Hidden Land onwards }} by 5. Lookalike for . |descmds=A food item that gives the Dropeye status, where the immediate surrounding area will be dark, even in rooms. It also somewhat fills the Pokémon's Belly. It is a Lookalike Item for the Eyedrop Seed. |locmds=All post-story dungeons }} |gen=IV |mdex=yes |genex=yes |sprite=Health drink |bag=MD |buyable=yes |buy=250 |sell=25 |currencybuy= |currencysell= |effect=A food item that fully restores of all of a 's moves and restores 5 . Lookalike for . |descmds=A drink that restores the PP of all moves, but only for Linoone. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's Belly. It is a Lookalike Item for the Max Elixir. Remember, it can only be used on Linoone, so be careful! |locmds=Mt. Bristle, Waterfall Cave, Apple Woods, Steam Cave, Lush Prairie, Amp Plains, Crystal Cave, Crystal Crossing, Chasm Cave, Dark Hill, Brine Cave, Hidden Land, Temporal Tower , Mystifying Forest, Sky Peak Mountain Path, Sky Peak Summit Pass, Blizzard Island, Crevice Cave, Surrounded Sea, Miracle Sea, Concealed Ruins, Mt. Travail, The Nightmare, Spacial Rift, Dark Crater, Marine Resort, Lake Afar, Happy Outlook, Mt. Mistral, Shimmer Hill, Lost Wilderness, Midnight Forest, Bottomless Sea, Mt. Avalanche, Giant Volcano, World Abyss, Sky Stairway, Mystery Jungle, Oblivion Forest, Treacherous Waters, Southeastern Islands, Inferno Cave, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West, Zero Isle South, Zero Isle Center, Destiny Tower }} . |descmds=This item has a nostalgic feel and causes the user to bring to mind a dearly held memory When this item is used, tears begin to well up, and the user sobs and switches to Enduring status. A Lookalike Item for Geo Pebble. |locmds=Lake Afar }} |gen=IV |genex=yes |mdex=yes |sprite=Gravelerock |bag=MD |buyable=yes |buy=50 |sell=5 |currencybuy= |currencysell= |effect=A food item that raises the IQ of or by 10 and restores 10 . If eaten while full, maximum Belly goes up by 5. Lookalike for . |descmds=The Gravelyrock is very hard, rock-like candy. When eaten, it somewhat fills the Pokémon's Belly. It permanently raises the IQ of a team member. It only affects Bonsly and Sudowoodo. It is a Lookalike Item for Gravelerock, so be sure to check carefully before using it! |locmds=Chasm Cave, Dark Hill, Brine Cave, Hidden Land, Temporal Tower, Mystifying Forest, Sky Peak Mountain Path, Crevice Cave, Surrounded Sea, Miracle Sea, Aegis Cave, Spacial Rift, Dark Crater, Marine Resort, Shimmer Desert, Sky Stairway, Oblivion Forest, Treacherous Waters, Southeastern Islands, Inferno Cave, Zero Isle North, Zero Isle East, Zero Isle West, Zero Isle South, Zero Isle Center, Destiny Tower }} . |descmds=When used, this item causes the user eyes to become gunky, and the user gets Blinker status. A Lookalike Item for Wonder Gummi, so be careful! |locmds=All post-story dungeons }} . |descmds=While are you holding this, occasionally items in your Treasure Bag will become sticky. It looks a lot like the No-Stick Cap, so be careful not to confuse them! |locmds= }} . |descmds=A held item makes the Pokémon stand out, making it easier to hit by enemies. It looks a lot like the Goggle Specs, so be careful not to confuse them! |locmds= }} . |descmds=When the leader is holding this, items and enemies won't appear on the map. If anyone else holds this, they will be affected by the Blinker status. It looks a lot like the X-Ray Specs, so be careful not to confuse them! |locmds= }} Gallery In other languages Lookalike Item |bordercolor= |da=Ensartede ting |fr=Objet trompeur |de=Plagiat-Item |it=Similstrument |ko= |es=Objeto engañoso |sv=Liknande föremål }} Category:Items fr:Objet trompeur it:Similstrumenti ja:そっくりどうぐ zh:近似道具